Hikari Leiko
"My sister, she is the most important person to me. Without her, I wouldn't be complete. Literally. Because I wouldn't be a twin if she wasn't here."— Hikari Hikari Leiko is a bunny loving, mischievous, genius 19 year-old student at To-Oh University . She got involved in the Kira case when she asked her twin sister Kari Leiko, to hack into the Task Force and was found out by L. She uses the alias Alice Laville ''and no one knows her true name with the exception of her sister and L. Appearance Hikari is an average-sized, medium-height, young girl with purple eyes with long dark brown hair and two side plaits. She wears a white button-up shirt with a large bow in front, a red coat with a white diamond design, black skinny jeans and white laced up boots. '(Please, imagine her with black skinny jeans instead of a pencil skirt.)' Personality Hikari is a bit arrogant, hotheaded and cynical. She is also mischievous, loud spoken and a bit of a prankster. She hates being serious but can be when it is necessary. She is very protective of her twin sister, Kari. When people first meet her, she may seem arrogant and rude, but when she warms up to them, she shows her soft side. History She and her sister, Kari, grew up in an unknown orphange in LA. They were known as the infamous 'Black Devils' by the kids at their orphange because they were both mischievous and rude for pranking and gently bullying everyone. However, when they were 14 years old, Kari got kidnapped. She was tortured and raped for a week before the police found her and arrested the kidnapper. After that, Hikari and Kari shut everyone out at the orphange, they wouldn't trust anyone. When they were 18 years old, they finally ran away from the orphange. They lived on the streets for a while and got some money from pickpocket-ing people. They got a small apartment. After Kari robbed a few banks by hacking, they finally got some money. A year after that, they hacked into To-Oh university files and sent theirselves scholarships. Plot After L discovered Hikari and Kari hacking into the Task Force, he sent a message to them regarding who he was (L) and asked them who they were and what was their motive to which they replied to him and told him that they were twins and to call them "Black Devils' and told him that they only wanted to join the Task Force and also showed him some evidence for the Kira case. However, he already had that evidence. After some time, he allowed them to join the Task and they met at the first meeting for the Task Force. Hikari gave him the alias '''Alice Laville' 'but told him her real name ''''Hikari Leiko' when they were alone, to which he told her that he already knows when he did a background search on her. Relationships 'Kari Leiko' Hikari and Kari are twin sisters, the difference is that Kari has baby blue colored hair and lavender eyes, Kari wears a jacket the same color as her hair with a white diamond design and the rest is the same as Hikari, and while Hikari is immature, Kari is more mature, quiet, and thinks things through. They are complete opposites of eachother yet they still keep a good relationship and care about eachother. Hikari and Kari both love and are protective of eachother. They do not know who is the older but they both think that Kari is the older one since she is much more responsible and mature than Hikari. '''L' L doesn't seem to like or dislike Hikari at first, however as he got to know her more, he became annoyed at how she was never serious and her mischievous pranks and jokes. When she warmed up to him, she showed a more soft side and caring side. However, her personality stayed the same. He became tolerant and caring of her. Once, when she was eating pocky, he put his lips on the other side of it and nibbled at it until his lips were close to her brushed his lips against hers and then pulled back. However, they didn't speak of it as it would make things awkward and they have no time for a distraction or a relationship becuase of the case. Light Yagami At first, Light was pretending to be nice to Hikari with his fake smile and being polite to her. However, Hikari hated him, as he was too perfect and she saw right through his facade. She became rude to him and insulted him a lot, so they were always fighting. Misa Amane In Misa's eyes, her and Hikari are apperantly 'close friends' because Hikari was the only girl other than herself in the Task Force. However, Hikari only thinks of her as a suspect but treats her like a friends so she can try to get information out of her for L. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anti-Kira Category:Humans